Secreto
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Red-X estaba otra vez en esa casa, donde ella lo esperaba todas las noches después de que el hiciera de las suyas . Nadie más podía saber de esos encuentros con Rachel, después de todo ese era el secreto mejor guardado de Red-X. [Fic para la actividad de Abril: "Guerra de Besos" del Foro "Torre de los Titanes]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esté reto participa en el reto actividad de Abril "Guerra de Besos" del foro Torre de los Titanes.**

 **Secreto**

Red x disfrutaba esas secciones de "entrenamiento" que le brindaban los titanes.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ellos, con rapidez se deshizo de Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Star pegándolos a la pared.

A Kid Flash lo detuvo con una x pegajosa en los pies, que lo hizo caer de cara al instante.

El chico maravilla estaba más enojado, se acerco a él para comenzar una nueva batalla, pero el tiempo que el villano "amablemente" les dedicaba se había agotado.

Sin decirle palabra alguna el joven villano se tele-transporto con todo lo que había robado a una habitación.

El lugar era apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, el estaba en el rincón más oscuro del lugar. La habitación era algo sombría y predominaba los colores violetas y purpuras.

Bajo lo que había robado poniéndolo en aquella alfombra negra. El sonido de las sirenas se hacía escuchar, mientras las luces titilaban escurriéndose dentro del lugar, por la ventana abierta.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver que la patrulla seguía su camino, en estos instantes los titanes seguramente lo estaba buscando con ayuda de las autoridades. Jamás lo encontrarían en ese lugar.

-¿Quién está ahí?_ Una voz llamo su atención, los ojos de Red-x viajaron por la habitación acostumbrándose a la escasa luz, topándose con una cama, donde una chica se encontraba sentada, con las cobijas cubriéndole la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Soy yo Princesa_ Dijo quitándose con rapidez la máscara antes de salir de ese oscuro rincón, no podía permitir que ella descubriera que la persona con la que hablaba casi todas las noches era un villano con varios crímenes a su espalda.

-Creí que no vendrías hoy Jason_ Su voz sonaba tranquila, como si un chico con traje negro se colara a tu habitación a media noche era lo más normal del mundo.

-No te quería hacer espera pero tenía algo que atender_ Sonrío divertido sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama, contemplando maravillado a la chica.

Se veía como la primera vez que había entrado a esa habitación sin permiso, en esa oportunidad, estaba casi atrapado ocultándose en algunos tejados, tratando de escapar de los titanes que lo buscaban por cielo y tierra.

Esa noche había comenzado relativamente bien, exceptuando quizás la lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, pero era un trabajo rápido se suponía que no demoraría demasiado. Pero los Titanes aparecieron antes de que pudiera escapar. El xynothium se le había agotado, impidiéndole tele-transportarse, así que solo podía huir como una rata.

Su mala racha se vio recompensada al notar una ventana abierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces con sigilo se escurrió en el lugar, justo antes de que la alienígena pasara volando cerca de donde el anteriormente se encontraba.

La primera vez que había visto aquella habitación iluminados por algunos rayos se había sorprendido, nunca había visto algo con tan pocas cosas, había muy pocos muebles, y estaban en lugares específicos del lugar acomodados de manera que cualquiera podría memorizar con verla una vez. Cuando la vio por primera vez sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, creyó que era cualquier cosa menos una chica. Irónicamente le había hecho la misma pregunta de ahora.

A pesar de que en aquel momento pensó que ella gritaría y alertaría a todos no paso, solo le reprocho de manera muy seria por mojar la alfombra con el agua de lluvia, ese día la había conocido su nombre; Rachel. Y como todo un caballero le dio su nombre de civil, ocultando aquella mascara de villano para no asustarla.

Le pareció una chica extraña por las escasas preguntas que le había hecho, pero así era mejor para mantenerla segura. Ese día le había prometido volver siempre que pudiera, hasta ahora lo había cumplido sin arriesgar la vida de su amiga.

Muchas veces ella preferían mantenerse en ese acogedor silencio, pero Jason no dejaba de hacerle algunas preguntas, intentaba saber cada vez más algo nuevo de la misteriosa muchacha. Después de todo, una chica que no grita, y no llama a la policía al estar en presencia de un ladrón era un poco extraña.

Una de las cosas que más lo extrañaban era que cada vez que venía a visitarla y cuando se iba la luz siempre estaba apagada, en ningún momento ella trataba de ver el rostro de con quien estaba hablando. Se suponía que eso era bueno para él, pero ese detalle lo privaba de algunas cosas también, tenía que agudizar muy bien la vista para notar aquellas escasas sonrisas que adornaban el rostro de la chica.

-Es raro que te quedes tanto tiempo callado Jason_ Pregunto Rachel algo extrañada.

-Solo pensaba en cuando te conocí Princesa_ Sonrío divertido al ver la mueca de la joven, sabía que esos motes dulces no eran del agrado de su acompañante, y por eso se los decía, era todo un deleite para sus ojos.

-¿Cuando entraste como un secuestrador y empapaste toda mi alfombra?_ Pregunto con una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Ese mismo día_ Sonrió acercándose acariciando el frágil rostro de ella, causando un leve retroceso de ella- Rachel, tengo una pregunta_ Espero unos momentos para continuar- ¿Por qué siempre las luces cuando vengo están apagadas, y no las enciendes en ningún momento de la noche?

-¿Eh?_ Rachel ladeo su rostro extrañada por la pregunta, más a un rato la comprendió, él aun no lo sabía.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo soy?

-Creí que ya lo sabías_ Hablo con voz serena- Soy ciega, desde el accidente que tuve con mamá. No sé como luces, ni sé que es aquello pesado que siempre dejas en mi piso.

Jason se sorprendió entendiendo la razón de las luces apagadas y del orden aquellos objetos en la pared. Incluso entendió el hecho de que ella muchas veces le pidiera que le leyera un libro que siempre estaba al lado de su cama.

Se abofeteo mentalmente por su insolencia.

Ella le había contado que ese accidente había ocurrido después de una discusión entre sus padres, su madre estaba muy alterada y decidió llevársela fuera de esa casa, más la nieve del lugar hizo que el carro se estrellará, dando como resultado la muerte de su madre y que ella estuviera internada varios meses en un hospital, pero de su ceguera no le había dicho nada.

-Jason ya es hora de que te vayas, ya las patrullas dejaron de sonar.

Los ojos de Red-x se ensancharon, esa mujer era ciega pero no estúpida, ella sabía desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado entrar, que era por causa de él todo ese alboroto afuera. Y aun así había guardado su secreto y no lo había acusado con la policía ni con algún habitante de la casa.

Dejo escapar una ligera carcajada, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de ella, deposito un suave beso en la frente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mañana vendré antes y te sacaré de aquí unas horas sin que tu padre se enteré_ Sonrió confiado, si los titanes no podían ni siquiera seguirle la pista un simple civil no sería rival para él.

Ahora entendía la historia que su amiga le contaba, era por eso que el padre de ella era tan protector, y no la dejaba ni siquiera salir. Le seguía pareciendo injusto, para él eso no justificaba las acciones del hombre, era como si quisiera encerrar a su hija para que no se fuera como su madre, aprovechándose de los acontecimientos.

Rachel sonrió sinceramente, a pesar de ser algo impulsivo, y de que sabía que ese escurridizo y astuto joven tenía algo que ver con aquellas patrullas. La faceta que ella le conocía era una muy noble y caballerosa.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de la joven, salto por la ventana colocándose la máscara, tenía mucho que hacer, debía llevarla a un lugar especial sin que el padre de ella se diera cuenta.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Rachel se encontraba sentada en un mueble un poco alejada de la ventana, pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir esa suave brisa que se colaba.

Su padre no estaba en casa, y había ordenado a su nana y a las sirvientas, que la dejarán encerrada en su cuarto como era costumbre. Estar en esas cuatro paredes era ya costumbre para ella, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Un molesto ruido sobre el techo la hizo ponerse alerta. Y caminar con sumo cuidado hasta la ventana, tener el cuarto de la misma forma siempre tenía sus ventajas para ella

-Disculpa no calcule bien mi caída_ Jason apareció de cabeza en su ventana, quedando cara a cara con ella- Te ves hermosa hoy_ Sonrió coquetamente aprovechando la cercanía besando la mejilla de ella.

Rachel se alejo algo sorprendida algo sonrojada tocando la mejilla anteriormente besada. Jason aprovecho el espacio, y con gracia de gato se dejo caer, frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Nunca te había visto con algo que no fuera ese camisón, ese vestido te queda de maravilla Rae_ Tomo con suavidad las manos de ella acariciando sus nudillos, para depositar un casto beso en la mano de ella.

La chica quito su mano, sin acostumbrarse a los juegos de él.

-Mi nana lo eligió especialmente, escucho algo de nuestra conversación y le emociono el hecho de que un joven rebelde quiera secuestrarme un día_ Suspiro recordando la emoción de su nana recordando su juventud y contándole de alguno de sus pretendientes rebeldes.

Las risas de Jason se hicieron escuchar, sabía que a veces hacía mucho ruido y que tarde o temprano algún habitante de la casa lo descubriría, pero jamás imaginó que fuera una señora mayor, que ahora lo apoyaba y hasta le había puesto un "lindo" mote.

-Bueno mi hermosa doncella, ¿aceptaría ir con este humilde rebelde_ Escucho una leve risita mientras era callada por las manos de ella- muy lejos de este lugar por un día?

-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta_ Dijo ignorando el teatro de su acompañante.

Jason sonrió divertido cargando a su doncella entre sus brazos, como la princesa que era.

-Sujétate fuerte_ Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al marco de la ventana listo para saltar con ella en sus brazos.

Rachel sujeto con fuerza la camisa de él, sintiendo como su cabello se agitaba por la brisa, tenía algo de miedo, era la primera vez que hacia algo tan arriesgado, y con un completo desconocido que apenas sabía su nombre y se imaginaba a que se dedicaba.

Jason salto de tejado en tejado con mucho cuidado, esta vez su lo que cargaba no era ni joyas, ni obras de arte, era algo incluso más importante. Que debía proteger más que lo anterior.

Callo de pie en un callejón, sus brazos estaban sujetando con más fuerza a Rachel, pero sin lastimarla. Al poco tiempo la bajo tomando su mano, para que no se perdiera.

Se mataría a sí mismo si la llegaba a perder entre tantas personas, salieron del callejón caminando hasta un local de helados, ese era su primer destino, enseñarle lo deliciosa que era la vida alejada de esas cuatro paredes.

-Te gusta_ Pregunto al verla comer un helado de mantecado, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella desde que les habían entregado ambos helados, quería ver su reacción no quería perderse ni un detalle.

-Sí, aunque cuando era niña mi madre me daba helado_ Aclaro llevándose otra cucharada a la boca- Pero debo admitir que esta aun más delicioso.

Jason sonrió, a pesar de todo no había elegido un mal lugar para la primera parada, se veía como una niña dulce e inocente comiendo helado, aquella apariencia que mantenía cada noche se esfumaba, prefería verla así con esa dulce y casi imperceptible sonrisa, dedicada solo a él.

Cuando salieron de la heladería, Jason la ayudo a montarse en un auto que había estacionado allí antes de ir por ella. Él prefería las motos, pero no podía arriesgarla de esa manera, así que la noche anterior se tele-transporto a ciudad Gótica y tomo "prestado" un auto de Batman, lo devolvería apenas terminara el día.

Prefirió dejarlo estacionado allí, para no levantar sospechas, dejarlo frente de la casa de ella no era opción, si quería que esa relación continuará siendo un secreto para el padre de Rachel.

Las frías calles llenos de edificios era sustituido por un hermoso color verde, proveniente del pasto y algunos árboles, durante todo el trayecto Jason no le había dado ni una mista sobre el lugar donde se dirigían. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Estaciono el auto donde finalizaba el camino de tierra, para ayudar a su acompañante bajar, sin decirle nada tomo una canasta con una mano y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Rachel escuchaba como algunos pájaros cantaban sobre ella, el olor que tenía ese lugar era distinto a aquella ciudad, no sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía ser muy hermoso, el olor de flores impregno sus fosas nasales, mientras su acompañante se detenía.

Jason sonrió viendo el lugar lleno de flores de todo tipo, algo alejado de ellos había un hermoso lago, aunque ella no lo pudiera ver lo podía sentir, su segunda idea consistía en mostrarle lugares más cálidos que aquella fría ciudad.

Saco una manta de la cesta y la puso en el piso, tomo la mano de su acompañante y la ayudo a sentarse en el lugar.

Su mano arranco jazmín que desprendía un hermoso aroma acercándola al rostro de ella, ella atrapo la mano de él entre la suya disfrutando de aquel agradable olor.

-Quiero hacer algo para que este día quedé en tu memoria para siempre_ Susurro con voz profunda, mientas sus ojos no se alejaban de los labios de ella, y el jazmín que sostenía comenzaba a jugar acariciando las mejillas de ella.

-¿Te refieres a un beso?_ Pregunto algo sonrojada mientras apartaba un poco la flor que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en el rostro.

-Exactamente ¿Me dejarías? _ Sonrió con ternura, cualquiera que lo viera ahora pidiendo permiso para un simple beso se burlaría de él, ¿Dónde había quedado el Anti-héroe Red-x rudo que hacía y desasía a su conveniencia? Esta muchacha lo estaba volviendo alguien completamente diferente pero no le importaba.

El rostro de Rachel adquirió un tono carmesí, mientras bajaba el rostro asintiendo despacio.

Jason no necesito nada más, con suma delicadeza su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de ella, subiéndole un poco la mirada, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, para sentir ese suave y cálido contacto. Todo a su alrededor desapareció al instante sus apresurados latidos apenas y eran escuchados.

Jason había esperado muchas noches para este momento, y toda esa espera había valido la pena. Bajo sus manos delineando cada curva hasta llegar a la cintura estrechándola más contra su cuerpo, los brazos de su acompañante se enredaron detrás de su cuello comenzando a jugar con su cabello.

De un momento a otro el anti-héroe, la recostó en la manta sin romper el contacto de sus labios, poso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de ella, sin dejar caer el peso para no lastimarla.

Cuando rompieron el contacto, el joven sonrió coquetamente, apartando varios mechones uvas que le limitaban la visión, la chica debajo de él estaba muy roja, no decía nada y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Te vez encantadora así_ Susurro dándole un casto beso para sentarse, y ayudarla a incorporarse- Vamos a ir a otro lado pero debes tener cuidado y obedecerme para que no te caigas_ Dijo quitándose los zapatos- Te quitare tus zapatos, luego volveremos por ellos.

Jason le quito los zapatos, y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, su mano rodeo la cintura de ella estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Los dedos de los pies de ambos sentían el suave y algo húmedo pasto, cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, él la ayudo a sentarse en la orilla, los pies de ambos se sumergieron en el agua, mientras sus manos se entrelazaron.

Rachel sonrió sintiendo el frio en sus pies, mientras sentía que el sol del ocaso la llenaba de un cálido calor, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, cuando por tus ojos solo vez oscuridad, aprendes a sentir las cosas de manera diferente, apreciar aun más los detalles que los otros sentidos te regalan con mayor fuerza. No es una limitación, al contrario es un nuevo mundo sintiendo cosas diferentes, no necesitaba sus ojos para saber donde estaba, con el simple hecho de oler las flores, sentir la calidez a su lado, e incluso sentir esa agua tan relajante en sus pies, era fácil imaginar las cosas, a su manera.

Nunca le importo el hecho de no ver a Jason, porque ella lo conocía como un caballero, dulce, coqueto y amable, no podía temerle ni alejarse de él, ni mucho menos revelar el secreto de su vida nocturna como ladrón. Él era el único que le había demostrado su amor.

Jason por su parte meditaba lo que iba a pasar ahora, en este preciso momento era posible que aquel hombre que mantenía presa a su amada, a estas alturas estaba enterado de la desaparición de su hija, no podía dejarla en su casa y estar como si nada. Sabía por los relatos de Rachel lo controlador e impulsivo que era.

Ni loco la dejaba en ese lugar por un día más.

-Rachel_ Beso el dorso de la mano de ella para continuar-Escapa conmigo, no quiero que nadie te haga daño_ Pego su frente a la de ella intentando convencerla- Si deseas que deje mi vida como ladrón en las noches lo haré.

No quería exponerla a quedarse sola, si en algún momento algo le pasaba como Red-X, dejaría desprotegida y a merced de cualquier persona a Rachel, mucho le había costado encontrarla, ahora no la dejaría ir por una tontería, con los robos tenía como para vivir tranquilos muchos años, y si era necesario trabajaría.

-No_ Los ojos de Jason se abrieron al escuchar eso, más ella continuo- quiero pedirte que dejes de ser lo que eres por las noches, gracias a eso te conocí.

-Eso significa que ¿aceptas?

Una risa salió de sus labios al escuchar el "si" que tanto deseaba, sin poder evitarlo sello aquellos labios con los suyos, creando un beso cálido y romántico, sus manos tomaron la cara de Rachel profundizando más el beso, los rayos del sol terminaban de ocultarse detrás del lago, mientras el cielo se teñía de un manto azul casi negro, la luna comenzaba a ascender en el firmamento siendo la única testigo de ese amor secreto.

 **Fin.**

 **Hola, estoy aquí con una nueva pareja por lo que pueden ver, sería un semi-au, donde Raven es una chica normal, y el resto de los titanes siguen siendo los héroes de Jump City.**

 **En el reto me toco beso permitido, y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Espero que les guste leerlo como a mí me emociono escribirlo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
